Baik
by Novocain
Summary: [Pretty words don’t mean a thing. Keep your eyes on him. Keep your eyes on him.] Orochimaru twists into you so naturally. Your castle will melt. Your bridge will wilt, and you. Won't. Care. [Pretty words mean everything.] For ChildOfDarkness15.


-

-

-

Pretty words don't mean a thing.

Keep your eyes on him. _Keep your eyes on him._

And the beautiful man lines his eyes with lilac kohl –** he is nothing near a clown, but he is just as tricky as one. He is there for no one's amusement, but they whisper that **_**Death is macabre**_.

Keep your eyes on him, and remember: PRETTY WORDS DON'T MEAN A THING.

The words twist and turn sinuously, and Orochimaru slithers so prettily with them/as them/using them – LIKE HE USES (friendship) AND (love) AND (brotherhood) AND (obsession), DISTORTING THEM LAZILY INTO terrible death-appeal.

Into the macabre. Into him.

And his pretty (like death) lips quirk as he molds and manipulates - **he is nothing near a clown, but he is just as tricky as one. He is there for no one's amusement, but they say that **_**Death is macabre.**_

**Orochimaru twists and turns, and he isn't their entertainment – they are his, and their insignificant little minds don't even register it. **_**Death is macabre,**_** and, no, he doesn't expect you to understand.**

--pretty words don't mean a thing, and they never understand it anyway--

Keep your eyes on him. He will flicker **(there then not, and **_**where the god-fuck did he go)**_ and quirk his lips, and you won't understand until all your strings are pulled and you are staring into cruel, kohl-lined eyes – _and you will realize that you never even saw Death coming._

They whisper _Death is macabre _like it is **a riddle**, and it is but no one knows the answer.

--no one alive--

DeATh iS mACAbrE IS oRochImaRU Is beAUtIFuL, _and if he whispered the answer into his pot of kohl one morning, no one heard it._

Pretty words don't mean a thing.

--pretty words mean everything, and they never understand it anyway--

So the_ lovely, obsessed children _make the pretty words mean everything, and that's it, isn't it? Orochimaru can build castles made of spun sugar (SO EASILY DESTROYED, AND HE HAS ALWAYS HAD A BIT OF A SWEET TOOTH – DREAMS ARE HIS FAVORITE so it all works out just exquisitely) and bridges made of lilac (like his kohl) flower petals – _and the petals will wilt and die, so how will you reach your castle, lovely? How will you reach your dreams?_

Pretty words mean everything – can mean everything – can twist anything and be nothing at all at the exact same soul tearing time.

**Spend your entire worthless **(like Jiraiya: means nothing/is nothing/is insignificant) **life poring over the fancies of a madman, searching desperately for the inner meaning the UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH the **_**fucking enlightenment **_**the death-pretty solution to all your problems **

**and**

**it**

**is**

**not**

**there.**

(But Orochimaru will have a **solution**. Of course he will. The flower-petal bridge to your sugar-spun castle – beautiful, and you want it so bad, would do anything **for your dreams** – is dead, but that is not the only way. Of course not. _Just listen to the death-pretty solution to all your problems. Just listen to Orochimaru-sama – _because he isn't mad/mad/mad in a detrimental way.)

--you won't understand until all your strings are pulled and you are staring into cruel, kohl-lined eyes – _and you will realize that you never even saw Death coming_--

DeATh-iS-mACAbrE-IS-oRochImaRU-Is-beAUtIFuL, and you'll not notice your sugar-spun castle when it starts dissolving around you.

Your master is so death-pretty, after all – FASCINATING and INTRIGUING and TERRIFYING and THE ONLY TRUE, REAL THING – THE ONLY thing WORTH (anything).

Pretty words don't mean a thing.

--unless they belong to the Macabre, the Death, the Dream Lord-- who would never deter _you_, who has everything figured out. _Of course._ The Death-Pretty Master with his lilac-rimmed, golden eyes (that are so very cruel, but you won't notice) will be gODgODgOD (to you), and your sugar-spun castle of dreams will be nothing but a ruin (how long ago did the lilac petal bridge die?), and You Will Notice But Won't Care.

Keep your eyes on him. _Keep your eyes on him._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

A/N: Wow. That was fun. I really love Orochimaru now. Thank you so much for the request, ChildOfDarkness15! I hope you enjoy your story. If not, feel free to tell me - I'll try again. 

Did I confuse anyone? I know the format is really insane-pretty (to some of you, just insane), but some of my favorite fics to read are the ones written like this. Yes, kiddies, I know I'm weird.

And everyone who read Oblivious: I love you with all the passion of a lesbian who isn't Getting Any. Reviews rock my Gianni Binis. I put that thing up...one day ago, and it has already gotten...705 hits. cackles happily

Right, am doing the title thing again. What language and translation is this title? First one to correctly guess gets a one-shot of choice. Listen, kiddies, if you participate in this, don't forget to leave me a way to contact you. In other words, if you want to leave an anonymous review, give me your email. Don't forget to put spaces in the address so that FFNet doesn't delete it. If you don't want anyone else to see your email, private message me.

Edit at 1:15 AM: Right, read it once it was posted and realized that FFNet doesn't allow brackets or underscores, so I am reposting...or w/e.


End file.
